Conventionally, when a call is originated or received, a portable terminal device, such as a mobile phone, stores call origination history information or call reception history information. The call origination history information includes a telephone number, a call originated date and time, and the like, while the call reception history information includes a telephone number, a call received date and time, and the like (hereinafter, the call origination history information and the call reception history information will be generically called “phone call history information”).
A portable terminal device includes a phonebook (address book) in which telephone numbers are registered in association with names. When the phone call history information is displayed on a display, the phonebook is referred to, and together with or instead of a telephone number, an associated name is displayed.